


Заклинание

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: – Хочешь, я ее заколдую, – сказал Баки. – Нитку. Я знаю заклинание, чтоб больно не было.





	Заклинание

**Author's Note:**

> Заклинание, придуманное Баки, содержит кусок "Отче наш" на ирландском, рэндомную фразу на ирландском же и пару рэндомных слов из иврита. Бруклин был многокультурным районом.

Баки

Стива опять не было в школе. А когда он не приходил, класс – с его запахом мела, заунывными голосами монахинь и водруженной на почетное место тростью – казался еще безнадежнее, чем обычно. Баки едва дождался конца уроков, наскоро засунул тетради в сумку и припустил бегом. Стива, наверное, Сара опять оставила дома. У Баки почти выходило не завидовать. Стиву все-таки нелегко приходилось, чего там.

Он привычно подтянулся и влез на пожарную лестницу. Вчера у Сары был выходной, так что он не осмелился стучаться к Роджерсам. Но сегодня дорога была открыта. Ему хотелось рассказать Стиву свою теорию насчет монахинь. Для них наверняка устраивают конкурс на самый заунывный голос. И работать в школе пускают только победительниц. Ну или пять первых мест – иначе никого в школе не останется. Может быть, есть еще конкурс на то, как хорошо они владеют тростью. Как у ковбоев, когда те щелкают своим длинным кнутом. Все-таки им повезло, что в школе не разрешают длинные кнуты...

Но Стиву было не до его размышлений. Еще не добравшись до нужного окна, Баки услышал странное мычание. Как будто Стив пытался спеть, но пел с закрытым ртом и без мелодии. 

– Эй! – Слава богу, окно было открыто, и он без церемоний ввалился к другу в спальню. Тот сидел на кровати сгорбившись, тихонько раскачивался и мычал.

– Эй! Ты чего? Стив?

Тот поднял на него несчастные глаза. Рукой он придерживал щеку.

– Жуб боит, – сказал Стив. И продолжил: – Ммых-хы. Ммыы....

– А чего ты мычишь? – спросил Баки, присаживаясь рядом.

– Так йегче. 

Баки нахмурился. В отличие от остальных Стивовых напастей, эту он знал. И не пожелал бы даже братьям Паттерсонам. Хотя... старшему, пожалуй, не мешало бы слечь на недельку с зубной болью.

– Только маме не говойи, – попросил Стив, продолжая тихонько раскачиваться. 

– К дантисту отведет? – понимающе кивнул Баки. Он не знал, кто на свете был хуже дантистов. Даже монахини в школе просто-напросто состязались в другом весе. 

Стив помотал головой – и тут же закачался сильнее.

– У нее денег нет. Она паакать будет. 

Баки по опыту знал, что на всякую гадость, типа врачей, колючих воскресных костюмов и учебников деньги у родителей всегда находятся. Это на кино и леденцы у них четвертака не допросишься. Но про Сару и вправду всегда говорили, что она «стеснена в средствах». Это мама так считала. 

– Так и будешь терпеть, значит?

– Мгм... 

Он бы радовался на месте Стива, что к дантисту не потащат. Но Стив, бедняга, так и сидел съежившись и продолжал мычать. Баки понял, что придется брать дело в свои руки. 

– Какой болит?

Стив шмыгнул носом, открыл рот и ткнул пальцем:

– Эхох.

Во рту у него ничего было не разобрать. 

– Этот?

– Не-е. Эхох. Оййййй.

На сей раз Баки задел больной зуб. Он слегка шатался. 

– Так, – сказал Баки. – Тебе повезло, что я проходил мимо, Роджерс. Сейчас мы его вырвем.

– Вы вем? – Стив повернулся к нему здоровым ухом.

– Папа так вырывал Ребекке. У нее он тоже шатался. Р-раз – и все! И не болит. Болеть-то нечему.

У Стива стало упрямое лицо, как в драке. 

– Тофно?

– Точно. Ребекка потом пару раз рот прополоскала, и всё. 

– Давай, – сказал Стив. Он даже не спросил, больно ли будет. Но Стив о таком никогда не спрашивал. Ребекка ревела полдня – больше от страха, чем от боли. Но зуб потом и правда быстро прошел. Баки... ну он тоже не слишком был похож на храброго ковбоя, когда его водили к зубному.

А вот Стив – он просто стиснет зубы и вытерпит. 

– Это просто. Берешь толстую нитку. Привязываешь на зуб. А другой конец – к двери. Дверь открывается, зуб вылетает. И мама ничего не узнает...

В тот раз, когда они шли на речку, Баки тоже так говорил. Но ладно; за год он набрался ума. И Стив, кажется, о том случае с речкой не вспомнил.

– У мамы ефф ниффки. – Стив решительно встал с кровати. Он выглядел таким бледным, будто ему только что всыпали тростью. 

– Хочешь, я ее заколдую, – сказал Баки. – Нитку. Я знаю заклинание, чтоб больно не было. 

Ничего он, естественно, не знал. Просто не хотел, чтоб Стиву было больно. Тот посмотрел на Баки без всякого доверия и передал ему моток суровых ниток. Баки отмотал на глаз. Хлипкие двери в квартирке Роджерсов на такое дело не годились. Придется спускаться к парадной лестнице. И смотреть, как бы Стивов зуб не угодил кому-нибудь в глаз. 

– Я фам, – сказал Стив. Но привязать нитку к зубу самому у него не вышло; пришлось опять Баки. Зуб зашатался пуще, но хоть это дело было сделано.

– Вот так. А теперь смотри. 

Он сделал несколько пассов руками – когда-то в цирке видел, что так делала Магическая Миссис Мэй, когда гадала на картах. Она нагадала папе много денег, и тот до сих пор их ждал. Стив глядел на него с обычным скептическим видом. 

Баки усилил пассы. Чем больше он колдовал над веревкой, тем увереннее себя чувствовал. Чем он хуже Миссис Мэй. Тем более, мама говорит, что она шарлатанка. А он, Баки, может, настоящий колдун. Говорят, у ирландцев это в крови. 

– Ар нахар ата нив, – завел он, – го нафар наним, го дагада до рих, то ме го ма, алеф атова!

Кажется, Стива он сумел впечатлить. Хоть тот и не признается никогда.

– Пошли. 

Слава богу, внизу никого не оказалось. Стив держался храбро, когда Баки привязывал нитку к ручке двери.

– Ты только держись за что-нибудь!

Стив уцепился за перила. Баки тронул его за костлявое плечо.

– Эй. Я ее заколдовал. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, что папа гораздо сильнее его, и что сам он в жизни не делал ничего подобного. Зажмурился и изо всех сил толкнул дверь. Стив коротко болезненно мыкнул и, отцепившись от перил, подался вслед за дверью; не удержался и грохнулся на задницу. Баки обмер: не вышло. Но потом увидел, что несчастный зуб свисает с нитки.

Стив посидел тихонько, потрогал во рту языком и посмотрел на Баки как-то по новому. Как будто поверил, что тот в самом деле умеет колдовать. Или как будто у Баки была суперсила, о которой он сам не знал.

– Ты как? – Баки помог другу подняться и вывел на крыльцо. Тот сплюнул кровь. 

– Ничего, – сказал он с удивлением. – И правда. С тобой не больно.

Стив

Ему полагалось бы спать, но вместо этого Стив сидел за кухонным столом и рисовал эскизы к этикеткам для джема. То, чего мама не знает, ее не расстроит – а если мистеру Форстеру понравятся этикетки, можно будет принести домой хоть немного денег. Мама в последнее время стала посеревшей и замкнутой. Она никогда не срывалась на Стива, но стала меньше разговаривать с ним и порой смотрела на него будто через толстое стекло. Ей нужно было отдохнуть – но для этого Стиву надо было работать.

Он так увлекся, выводя ягоды спелой малины, что не сразу понял, что в окно стучат. За окном оказался Баки. В одной рубашке, хотя конец сентября выдался холодным. Стив помог ему залезть в комнату – Баки двигался с трудом и сдавленно охнул, перебираясь через подоконник. 

– Можно, я у тебя на полу посплю?

Его немного трясло.

– Господи. Что опять. 

– Ну что. Как обычно. 

– Что ты сделал? – Стив сгреб бумагу и карандаши в сторону. Баки с кряхтением, как старик, опустился на табуретку.

– Я-то? Посмел прийти за ним в паб, – выплюнул Баки. – Опозорил, понимаешь ли, перед его давними друзьями. По-моему, он с ними познакомился в пятницу. 

– Ну прекрати же ты лезть ему под руку, – безнадежно сказал Стив. Он включил свет в ванной и намочил полотенце в холодной воде. 

– Ага. А ты прекрати ввязываться в драки по любому поводу.

Тут уж Стиву сказать было нечего. Когда он подошел к Баки, тот выхватил у него полотенце и вжался в него лицом. Дрожь постепенно проходила. 

– Ну, покажи. Сильно досталось? Помочь?

– Сам. – Баки, стиснув зубы, стянул с себя рубашку вместе с майкой. Стив скривился, увидев его. Иногда Стиву казалось, что сражается он не с тем – и не с теми. Что настоящий враг гораздо ближе. Сейчас ему очень хотелось найти мистера Барнса и хорошенько вмазать ему между глаз. Да только тот, наверное, мертвецки пьян, спит и ничего не почувствует. 

Спину и грудь Баки опоясывали болезненные даже на вид следы от ремня, перехлестываясь на боках. Там, где ремень просек кожу, темнела запекшаяся кровь. По руке Баки тоже прилетело, костяшки были ободраны – не иначе, пряжкой.

– Что, совсем худо?

– Ничего, – наигранно бодро сказал Стив. – Жить будешь.

– А играть на скрипке, доктор?

– Что-то я не помню, чтоб тебе когда-нибудь хотелось играть на скрипке.

Стив принес из кухни миску с водой, отобрал у Баки полотенце и стал осторожно смывать кровь. Баки сидел выпрямившись, стараясь не дергаться, только выдыхал сквозь зубы и время от времени шмыгал носом.

– Он стал хуже. В последнее время.

Как будто Стив сам этого не видел.

– Наверное, потому что я расту. Мне надо работу искать. Если он дальше так... Мама одна не справится.

Он украдкой вытер глаза; Стив притворился, что не заметил. 

– Мне тоже надо. Тебя везде возьмут. Ты вон какой сильный. – Он обхватил ладонью твердое загорелое плечо. 

– Может, и возьмут. Мистер Райли обещал, что будет место в мастерской. А тебя с твоими рисунками в любой газете с руками оторвут, будешь потом ходить и важничать... ой-й-й!

– Извини, – покаянно сказал Стив.

– Ничего. Почти не больно. У тебя руки легкие, Стив.

Ему уже не раз говорили такое пациенты маминой больницы, но от Баки он это слышал впервые. У него потеплели уши. 

Он достал мазь из конфетной коробки, где мама хранила лекарства, и начал осторожно смазывать багровые следы. Баки странно замер, опустив взлохмаченную голову. На коже высыпали мурашки.

– Холодно?

– Н-не, – сдавленно сказал Баки. – У тебя правда... руки хорошие.

Стив не удержался и погладил выставленную голую шею.

– Зато ты знаешь заклинание. Слушай. Мы можем с тобой поехать с миссионерами в Африку. Будем лечить местных. 

– Точно, – приободрился Баки. – Колдовство они понимают. 

– А как-нибудь мы вылечим вождя племени, и он скажет нам, где сокровища. Приедем обратно и скупим весь квартал. 

– Весь Бруклин. Стив Роджерс, человек с планом.

– А как ты думал. – Стив встал перед табуреткой, чтобы смазать Баки грудь, и тот опять замолчал. Жилка у него на шее сильно билась. Грудь была горячей; стук сердца отдавался в ладонь. Когда Стив, растирая мазь, коснулся крошечного твердого соска, Баки громко втянул в себя воздух. Стив ничего не стал спрашивать; он сам не готов был к тому, как откликнется его тело на процедуру, которую он уже проделывал сотни раз. Так что он постарался поскорее закончить, вымыл руки и стал раскладывать плед и подушки на полу. И не удивился, когда Баки, перед тем как заснуть, ухватил его за руку своей – с намазанными йодом костяшками.

Баки

Сквозь непрочный сон он услышал, как сильно кашляет Стив и открыл глаза. Ночник он так и не выключил. Черт с ним, со счетом за электричество. Но оставлять Стива в полной темноте он боялся. Тот полусидел на кровати и кашлял страшно, не в силах остановиться. «Легкие вытряхнет»...

– Сейчас. Подожди, сейчас. – Баки, со сна близоруко, пошарил на тумбочке, ухватил бутылочку с сиропом и ложку, налил, досадливо моргая. Дождался паузы и заставил Стива проглотить сироп.

– Давай. Тише, тише, сейчас пройдет.

Он ведь не собирался спать; и не думал, что получится – Стив каждые пять минут начинал сухо, надрывно кашлять. Но где-то к полуночи Баки напоил беднягу виски, тот чуть расслабился и заснул, и Баки только на пять минут закрыл глаза...

– Сейчас. – Он сел на кровать, приобнял друга, стал тереть ему спину сквозь хлипкую штопаную рубашку, ставшую ночной только потому, что на улицу она больше не годилась. Стив сотрясался у него в руках, исходя сиплым кашлем, но понемногу приступ утихал. Хороший все-таки сироп. Нужно будет еще зайти к аптекарю. Рубашка у Стива промокла от пота и липла к лопаткам. 

Стив и не подозревал, сколько у Баки связанных с ним страхов. Он боялся, что Стива зашибут в драке, что он насмерть задохнется от астмы, что его унесет следующая неожиданная и жестокая лихорадка. Боялся, что в очередной раз сломанное ребро пропорет Стиву легкое. Отец рассказывал про своего приятеля на войне, который так и погиб. Баки казалось, что легкие Стива, и так до предела истончившиеся от болезней, ребро пропорет без труда, как папиросную бумагу. Страх был неотъемлемой частью его жизни со Стивом, но его ни в коем случае нельзя было показывать.

– Эй, – сказал он бодро, когда Стив затих. – Ты потеешь. Это хорошо. 

– Да, доктор, – слабым голосом съязвил Стив. – Доктор Баки и его первоклассное лекарство – контрабандное виски.

– Эй, профессор. Оно полностью легальное. Сухой закон два года как отменили.

– Ну не знаю, – просипел Стив, – а на вкус как контрабандное. 

– Ну, тихо. – Баки пощупал ему лоб. – Точно, жар спадает. 

И слава богу. Стив абсолютно измучился за последние несколько ночей – не мог спать из-за лихорадки и неостановимого кашля. Скормить ему тоже ничего не получалось – все возвращалось обратно, так что последние трое суток Стив прожил на сладком чае.

– Ну и отлично, – Стив чуть ожил, – значит, поправляюсь. Теперь ты можешь пойти домой отоспаться, а?

– Хорошая попытка, Стиви. Попробуй еще через недельку. 

– Ладно. Когда тебя убьет колесом на работе, потому что ты не выспался и зазевался, ты вспомнишь о моих сло... – Фразу перебил очередной приступ, но на сей раз быстро закончился. 

– Стив. Никого не может убить колесом.

– Ну правда, Бак, – почти жалобно сказал Стив. – Не спишь из-за меня совсем. Нельзя же так. 

Баки одной рукой, второй придерживая Стива, взбил подушки.

– Давай, ложись. Попробуй заснуть, ага? Может, еще глотнешь?

Стив кивнул. Бутылка стояла тут же, на тумбочке – рядом с почти опустевшей склянкой с сиропом и коробкой от конфет «Фанни Фармер». Банка с медикаментами – наследство Сары, но теперь в ней почти ничего не осталось. Стив будет плакать, когда она опустеет. Старательно давить рыдания в подушку, чтобы Баки, не дай бог, не услышал. Он дал Стиву бутылку, и тот сделал несколько хороших глотков.

– Эй, – предостерегающе сказал Баки. – Сейчас еще напьешься и пойдешь громить пабы, как мой папаша. Стив, гроза барменов.

– Скорее уж Стив – Тифозная Мэри. – Он закряхтел, опускаясь на подушки. И вдруг прильнул щекой к руке Баки, как ребенок. – Спасибо тебе. 

Непонятно чего испугавшись, Баки осторожно положил ладонь на его мокрую макушку. 

– Эй, – сказал он, вдруг осипнув. – Я ведь не против. 

Он не смог бы объяснить, почему – настолько не против. Почему, хоть он и изводился от страха за Стива, все равно тайно любил моменты, когда друг становился только его – слишком слабый для того, чтобы искать справедливости или ввязываться в драки. Не потому не смог бы объяснить, что совсем не понимал, а потому, что такое не говорится вслух. 

Стив обычно не очень-то любил, чтобы его трогали, и не трогал других. Вечно нахохленный воробей. Баки гладил его волосы, сидеть было не слишком удобно, и лоб Стива жег через рубашку, но это не мешало. Баки только надеялся, что Стив позволил себе эту ласку не потому, что ему совсем худо. 

– Я бы без тебя не выжил, – сказал Стив. Ну да; парню просто коктейль из виски с лекарством в голову ударил. 

– Ну, – засмеялся Баки, пытаясь скрыть смущение, – я ведь знаю заклинание. 

– Точно, – без улыбки сказал Стив. 

– Что я тебе тогда наплел? Господи... – Он порылся в памяти. – Ар нахар ата нив, го нафар наним, го дагада до рих, то ме го ма...

Стив заснул, прежде чем Баки успел дочитать «заклинание» до конца. Вот поди знай; может, и правда действует. Кажется, и дышит он полегче. Баки попытался устроиться поудобнее, и в конце концов просто положил голову на Стивову подушку. Несколькими этажами ниже опять ссорились Брауны, но в маленькой комнатке, освещенной ночником, было спокойно.

Стив

Это походило то ли на чудо, то ли на кинохронику, которую он смотрел когда-то, изнывая от желания сейчас же отправиться на войну. Он, мальчик из кордебалета, продавец облигаций – почти что человек-сэндвич, только рангом повыше – смог выбраться за линию фронта, уничтожить нацистскую базу и освободить пленных. Все это и перед глазами уже прокручивалось как репортаж с фронта, что-то, в чем сам он не участвовал. Адреналин схлынул, и Стив понимал: ему удивительно повезло. Каким-то чудом его костюм в цветах «Техниколор» не привлек внимание фрицев, и его не пристрелили издалека. Но еще большее чудо – то, что ему удалось довести всех пленных до лагеря. Стив понимал, что жертвы наверняка будут, ослабшие от пыток, дизентерии или недоедания солдаты тихо угаснут через несколько дней, но сейчас – они все вернулись на базу.

Баки вернулся. 

То, что Баки не погиб, Стив упрямо не хотел считать чудом. Просто рутинная работа Господа, который не так часто бывал справедлив, но такой несправедливости допустить не мог. Поговорить по пути у них не вышло. У Баки все силы уходили, чтобы идти вперед, уставившись в одну точку. Он лишь изредка бросал на Стива странные, непонимающие взгляды. Будто не узнавал.

Хотя – почему «будто»?

На базе им аплодировали – но такое количество людей, которым нужен был отдых, еда и медицинская помощь, всех застигло врасплох, и теперь в части творился хаос. Адъютант Филлипса обрывал телефон ближайших госпиталей, договариваясь об отправке раненых, вытащенные со склада походные койки расставили прямо под открытым небом, и коек, естественно не хватало. Сестры из местной медсанчасти сбивались с ног. 

Стив провел несколько часов подряд на неудобном стуле в кабинете Филлипса, диктуя машинистке рапорт об операции. Полковник время от времени заныривал в кабинет, всякий раз смеривая Стива взглядом, в котором мешались раздражение и восхищение. 

Баки оставался со своими. Он даже не переоделся, так и ходил в порванной хенли и куртке Стива, которая на нем висела. Когда Стив, слегка одурев от монотонного грохота машинки, выбрался наружу, Баки, худой и хмурый, ходил от койки к койке, то ободряя солдат несколькими скупыми словами, то объясняя что-то сбившимся с ног интендантам. 

Стив взял его за плечо.

– Бак, пойдем.

Филлипс выделил ему отдельную палатку – непозволительную сейчас роскошь. Скорее всего, необходимая предосторожность – Стив ведь до сих пор считался гражданским. 

– Пойдем, ляжешь. Хватит. О них теперь есть кому позаботиться. 

На лице у Баки было устало-отрешенное выражение, знакомое – Стив видел такие в больнице, у людей, уставших сражаться с болью. 

– Где болит?

– Все почти прошло, – заторможенно сказал Баки. – Поспать, и буду как новенький.

Стив думал, что Баки отрубится тут же, но тот разглядывал палатку.

– Отдельная? Думают, такой гигант, как ты, в общую не влезет?

– Да нет, – сказал Стив, – просто девочке из кордебалета надо где-то менять чулки и красить губки. 

– Девочке из кордебалета? – Удивление пробилось сквозь усталость.

– Это долгая история. Я тебе все расскажу. Завтра. А сейчас ты выпьешь бренди, ляжешь и поспишь. 

– Бренди, – застонал Баки. – Боже мой. 

Бренди было подарком от фабриканта алкоголя, который, возможно, решил, что Стив и его продукты станет рекламировать вместе с облигациями. Стив без церемоний протянул Баки фляжку. Он думал, нескольких глотков хватит, чтобы его свалить, но эффект вышел обратный. Баки взбодрился, глаза загорелись. 

– А что еще полагается девочке из кордебалета? Ванна с душем, терраса, бассейн...

– Душа не дали. Сейчас, подожди.

Он принес воды, налил в котелок и поставил греться на горелку. Баки, не вставая с койки, дотянулся до блокнота на перевернутом ящике от боеприпасов. Стив, возясь с котелком, увидел, как он перелистывает страницы и вглядывается в последний рисунок – обезьянку на велосипеде. 

– Я ее рисовал, когда мне сказали, что твой полк разбили. – Неожиданно перехватило горло. Стив сглотнул. Вот сцена-то была бы: плачущий Капитан Америка. 

– Все рисуешь, – тихо сказал Баки.

– Эй. Бак. Это я. Я понимаю, может, внешне я изменился...

– Мне все кажется, что это сон. И теперь я проснусь... опять там. Привязанный к столу. Ты не настоящий. Все не настоящее.

– Что, и бренди – не настоящее?

Вода наконец-то согрелась; Стив стащил котелок с огня и взял полотенце. Шагнул к Баки, чтобы снять с него куртку. Тот отпрянул, сжался, едва не зашипел, как побитый кот, которого пытаются погладить. 

– Баки. Бак. О господи. Я же только...

– Извини, – Баки опустил голову. – Я...

Стив опустился на корточки перед койкой.

– Можно, я посмотрю? В госпиталь ты все равно не пойдешь.

– Я там был, – сказал Баки. – В госпитале.

Это Стив проигнорировал. Потянулся снова, и на сей раз Баки дал ему снять с себя куртку и продранную, провонявшую хенли. 

– Ох-х, – сказал Стив. – Какое же ты... анатомическое пособие. 

У Баки можно было без труда пересчитать и зарисовать все ребра. Грудь его была черно-желтой. Стив осторожно взял его за плечи, чтобы посмотреть на спину – та была не лучше. 

Но хуже всего, пожалуй – батарея следов от уколов на левом предплечье. На правом следы тоже были, но не так много. Горло опять свело. Боясь говорить, Стив намочил полотенце в теплой воде и осторожно провел по шее Баки, стирая грязь. Много так стереть не получится, но хоть что-то... В слабом свете керосинки кожа Баки отливала темно-желтым, как на старой картине. Снаружи смолкли голоса, весь день звеневшие вразнобой, лагерь окутала тишина. 

Баки молчал. Он глядел на Стива напряженно, будто ожидал, что тот развеется, явив ему нациста-мучителя. Или просто сделает больно своими огромными лапищами. 

– Я сейчас, – сказал Стив, уставившись на следы от уколов. – Сейчас. У меня есть мазь. 

– «Арника»? – усмехнулся Баки, чуть расслабляясь.

– Черт ее знает. Там на французском написано. Но от синяков помогает. 

Он раз за разом бережно проводил мокрым полотенцем по плечам Баки, по груди. Будто вымывая поселившееся в мускулах напряжение. Баки вздыхал, иногда вздрагивал от касаний, но сидел смирно. Стив оттер самую очевидную грязь, осторожно промокнул лишнюю воду и стал рыться в сумке в поисках мази. 

– Вот так, – говорил он тихо, почти шепотом, осторожно нанося мазь на кровоподтеки. – Все пройдет. Заживет до свадьбы. 

– Что ты с собой сделал? – спросил Баки. 

– Сказал же: завтра расскажу.

– Ты настолько хотел сюда попасть? – спросил Баки с горечью. 

– Ты же знаешь. 

– И что? Рад теперь?

– Еще как.

Стив усадил его к себе спиной. Баки повиновался его движениям, как безжизненная кукла. Его тело тоже изменилось. Не так, как у Стива, но война сработала его под себя. Стив касался мокрой тканью его раздавшихся плеч, чуть перекошенных – потому что на правом висел автомат. И осанка из слегка разболтанной, франтовской стала безупречно-прямой, даже сейчас...

– Руки, – пробормотал Баки. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами. Наверное, так ему было проще узнавать Стива.

– М-м?

– Руки у тебя легкие. Как раньше. Ты... С тобой не больно. 

Он выдохнул громко, со всхлипом;

– Стиви... Это ты, Стив. 

– Это я. 

Плечи Баки поникли, он весь расслабился, словно только сейчас осознал, что бесконечная гонка по лесу закончилась. Он откинулся назад, на Стива, устроил голову у него на плече, открывая горло. Позволил Стиву накрыть ладонью его горячую шею, с облегчением чувствуя, как бьется пульс.

– Ты ведь мог стать лучшей медсестричкой христианской Африки, Стиви. А выбрал злачный путь девушки из кордебалета. Так и знал, что без меня ты пойдешь по кривой дорожке...

Солдат

Он не выполнил миссию.

Сначала это единственная мысль, которая его преследует. Он уходит от Потомака; понимает, что с каждой секундой удаляется от места, откуда его должны были забрать, но не может совладать с собственными ногами. 

Он не выполнил миссию. Миру придется исправлять себя самому: Солдат ему не помог. 

Солдат ни на что не годен. 

Солдат провалил задание и не пожелал вернуться в Гидру.

Он знал, что надлежит с ним сделать. По одному из протоколов Солдат обязан был сам уничтожить себя, оказавшись в такой ситуации. Но он не мог применить этот протокол сейчас. Пока не узнает, кто такой Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Когда он ушел уже достаточно далеко, успел отлежаться, сменить одежду и, прикрыв руку рукавом толстовки, сидел в безличной полутьме церкви на окраине города, его стала беспокоить совсем другая мысль. 

Задания стали путаться в голове. Такое с ним уже случалось. О таком полагалось докладывать куратору, потому что это ставило под угрозу операцию. «После обнуления станет легче, приятель». 

Он совершенно точно помнил последнее задание, данное Пирсом. Стивен Грант Роджерс, иначе – Капитан Америка. Приказ – уничтожить. Никаких неясностей. 

Но другой приказ – более давний и каким-то образом переживший обнуления – был «защищать Стивена Гранта Роджерса». Солдат не помнил, кто его отдал, но в памяти он звучал не менее четко, чем приказ Пирса.

А ты бросил его на берегу. Всадил три пули, разбил лицо, ребра переломал. И бросил. Хорош друг. 

Даже если тот давний протокол перекрывал приказ Пирса – а ведь явно перекрывал, учитывая, что Солдат сейчас сидел в церкви, а не смотрел похороны Капитана Америки по телевизору у Пирса на кухне...

Или не лежал в криокамере, надолго убранный в ледник.

Или под землей.

Даже если это так, оставшись, он не был бы полезен Стивену Гранту Роджерсу. Его медицинские навыки ограничивались элементарной первой помощью – и ту агенты Гидры не любили получать от него. «Еще не хватало, чтоб этот меня бинтовал. Еще откусит что-нибудь. Потерплю до базы». Он вытащил Капитана из реки. Ушел, убедившись, что к нему едет карета скорой помощи. И в любом случае – Капитан, так же как он, суперсолдат, и повреждения, хоть и значительные, не угрожают его жизни и лишь на время лишают функциональности. 

И все равно не оставляло чувство, что он сделал что-то не так. Или чего-то не сделал. 

Сделал ему больно. 

Надо было остаться. И сказать... сказать код.

Да, точно. Был же код, специально...

Заклинание. Чтобы не было больно. 

Теперь это тревожило Солдата больше, чем конфликтующие приказы. То, что он не остался.

То, что и кода он теперь не помнил. 

Солдат упрямо зашевелил губами.

– Ар нахар ата нив, – завел он наконец, хоть ни в одном слове не был уверен, – го нафар наним, го дагада до рих...

Он замолчал, поняв, что за спиной кто-то стоит. Медленно обернулся. Над скамьей возвышался тощий старик в сутане. Практически нулевой уровень угрозы.

– Знаешь, сын мой, – сказал священник. – Я давно уже не слышал, чтобы кто-то читал Ему молитву на этом языке. 

Старик присел рядом. От него пахло ладаном и нафталином. Солдат удивился, что может классифицировать эти запахи. От какой-то давней операции у него осталось знание, что церковь – безопасное место, что здесь его защитят. И старик не вызывал опасений. Хотя бы потому, что Солдат мог переломить ему шею, не вставая с места. 

Священник словно услышал его.

– Такие, как ты, обычно не приходят сюда просто так. Но все мы знаем про атеистов в окопах. Если ты пришел в Его дом, думаю, у тебя неприятности?

Солдат подумал и кивнул. Священник напоминал ему кого-то давно забытого – пусть и не так сильно, как Стивен Грант Роджерс. 

– И тебе нужна Его помощь? 

На сей раз у него прорезался голос. И не только голос – воспоминание.

– Благословите меня, отец. Ибо я согрешил. 

Он подумал и добавил:

– Сильно.

Священник пожевал губами.

– Что ж. Надеюсь, мы с Ним сможем что-нибудь с этим сделать...

Стив

Звон брошенного щита еще отдавался у него в ушах, когда он втащил Баки в джет, так неожиданно пожертвованный вакандским королем. Мир непоправимо перевернулся; он бы мог сказать, что видел, когда тот начал крениться – но толку от этого не будет. Баки продержался на ногах все время, пока Стив разговаривал с Т’Чаллой, своими ногами добрел до джета, но, едва оказавшись внутри, тяжело осел на пол.

– Бак...

Господи. В обрубке железной руки искрились провода. Сам Баки был совершенно белым – слишком белым для первой стадии шока. Он бессмысленно моргал, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд, и только слабо дернулся, когда Стив коснулся залитого кровью лица. Скулу ему своротили, отлично... 

– Ничего, – хрипло сказал Стив. – Ничего, Бак. Давай... давай мы уложим тебя получше...

Руки у него тряслись, то ли от драки, то ли от холода, то ли просто от страха. Господи, никогда бы не подумал, что станет молиться на Золу. 

Но и трясущиеся руки справились: уложили Баки на спину, укутали в куртку – пока Стив не нашел ничего лучшего. 

– Баки. Бак. Ты меня слышишь? Говори со мной! – А вот голос почти не дрожал. 

– Хорошо он... – Баки медленно шевелил губами, но сейчас и это было чудом. – Хорошо... приложил... ты правильно говорил, Стиви...

– Конечно, правильно. – Хорошо, что аптечку он прихватил с собой, давняя привычка человека, знающего, что чужие лекарства – как мертвому припарки. Раскусил ампулу с анальгетиком, разработанным доктором Беннером. Разрезал заиндевевшую штанину и всадил шприц – черт, Баки, ты когда-то сказал, что у меня легкие руки, прости...

– Не надо было... ставить. – Все так же в никуда говорил Баки. – Чертов Бобби... не моя категория... чтоб я еще раз...

Баки вспоминал свой боксерский поединок почти вековой давности – один из немногих, слава богу. После того проигрыша он больше не заявлялся на ринг. Слова будто искрили у него на языке, так же беспорядочно, как провода в обрубке руки. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав тяжесть в груди – знакомый предвестник астмы. Опомнился. Какая астма, Роджерс, ты что. Только тебе сейчас расклеиться не хватало. 

Следующей в ход пошла ампула эфедрина. Стиву как-то раз помогло, значит, и Баки должно помочь. 

– Баки. Дружище. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри. Помнишь, какой сейчас год?

Баки помолчал, а потом, будто поменяв волну, как на транзисторе, проговорил механическим голосом.

– Я... не функционален. Не в состоянии... дать отчет... пока не предоставят медицинскую помощь. Доложите... куратору. 

У Стива сжалось горло. Он на полминуты оставил Баки, обежал чужой джет в поисках отсека для обслуживающего персонала. Отсек нашелся – а главное, там нашлись одеяла. Стив укутал Баки, сделав ему что-то вроде кокона. Замотал в одеяло обрубок. Баки сильно дернулся, когда Стив к нему прикоснулся. Но там, кажется, все уже перегорело. 

– Помнишь, как мы строили крепость из подушек? Баки. Ну. Это я, Стив. Никаких больше кураторов...

– С... Стив? – Баки наконец-то смотрел на него. 

– Точно. Это я. – Стив поглаживал слипшиеся от крови волосы. 

– Стив. Бренди. Ты обещал... бренди.

– Обещал. Я помню. 

Но вряд ли оно найдется у Т’Чаллы на корабле. Хотя в Ваканде можно будет выпросить какой-нибудь местной дряни...

– Потерпи немного. Пока долетим. Хорошо?

– ...Мы летим? 

– В Африку, – сказал Стив. Он чертовски надеялся, что координаты Ваканды забиты в память джета, потому что, как оказалось, ронять самолеты он умеет, а водить – не очень. – Т’Чалла обещал нам убежище. Он знает, что тебя подставили. 

– Значит, в Африку? – Баки уже не был таким бледным, хоть по-прежнему выглядел ужасно. Впрочем, Стив и на себя в зеркало смотреть не хотел. – Мис... миссионерами?

– Ну да, точно. – Несмотря на все произошедшее, Стив не смог удержаться от улыбки. – А что? Сына вождя мы уже знаем... Сейчас. Я пойду разберусь, как эта штука летает, и вернусь к тебе, хорошо?

Баки с усилием выпростался из одеяла и живой рукой взял руку Стива. Притянул к обрубку. 

– Пожалуйста...

Стив осторожно взял его за плечо. 

– Пожалуйста, – повторил Баки. – С тобой... не больно.

В груди снова стало тяжело – но точно не из-за астмы. Стив устроился поудобнее рядом с Баки, насколько мог, не убирая руки, и зашептал заклинание – которое по меньшей мере наполовину было молитвой – и, может быть, потому и работало. Может быть, Бог от них еще не отвернулся.

– Ар нахар ата нив, го нафар наним...

Баки дышал ровнее. Мир перевернулся, но теперь у Стива было за что держаться.

Баки

– Козы, Баки?

– Борода, Стив?

– Ну знаешь ли, кто бы говорил. Когда я тебя увидел, думал, Иисус сошел к нам на землю. Хотел уж на колени встать.

– Ну а что ж тебе мешает, Роджерс. – Баки сам обмер от собственной наглости. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя здесь свободнее. Но отчаяннее – уж точно. Но Стив только фыркнул:

– Не дождешься. 

Шагал он скованно, хоть и скрывал это. У Баки глаз на такое был наметанный – когда-то. Но и сейчас понятно было без труда, что Роджерс прилетел прямо из битвы. И грудь его вздымается так же лихорадочно, как когда-то – у мелкого сопляка, каким-то чудом сумевшего отдубасить одного из Паттерсонов.

– Что, Стив, на Земле опять кто-то неправ?

Надул губы; ну точно бруклинский сопляк, несмотря на весь его рост.

– Знаешь, Баки. Неправых столько, что я, боюсь, со всеми не справлюсь...

– Ты ли это, – демонстративно удивился Баки, – Капитан Америка, суперсолдат? Разве твоя рука не дотянется до каждого, кто в наше нелегкое время обидит слабого или ограбит старика?

Стив кинул в него первым, что попало под руку – местным фруктом. Баки уклонился.

– Знаешь, когда я радовался, что твоя память восстановилась, я не имел в виду пропаганду сороковых.

– Поздно, Стив Роджерс, человек с планом, – оскалился Баки. 

– Бак. Как ты?

Он остановился, будто уткнулся в стеклянную дверь. Говорить об этом было нелегко. 

– Нормально, сопляк. Триггеры сняли. По крайней мере, так говорят кошачий король и его сестра. Наверное, у меня нет причин им не верить.

– Наверное?

Баки замолчал. Он не хотел рассказывать Стиву, каким чуждым здесь все кажется; насколько местные темнокожие охотники не похожи на Гейба, или Дядюшку Пита, или одноухого Сола из Бруклина. О том, почему его выставили вон из города, едва разбудив – и теперь он «отбывает трудовую повинность», как сказали бы в Советах. И не то чтобы он был против коз или манго, которое собирал каждый вечер рядом с домом. Но в сумерках лес затихал; отрезанный чудесным щитом город не подавал признаков жизни, и птицы орали на деревьях так одиноко и угрожающе. 

Может быть, Т’Чалла все-таки считал его виноватым. Не в гибели отца, но в смерти остальных. Может быть, таково было покаяние – и только эта мысль до сих пор мешала Баки роптать.

Поэтому он ничего не сказал Стиву. Когда они добрались до хижины, Баки велел:

– Ногу покажи?

– Что? 

– Тоже мне, святая невинность. Думаешь, не увижу, что ты ранен? Показывай.

Баки присел на утоптанную землю рядом с лежанкой. Поддернул полы чертового красного пледа – или как это следует называть? Осторожно разул Стива и завернул ему штанину. К счастью, ничего страшного не оказалось. Просто огромный синяк на всю лодыжку. Завтра уже пропадут следы.

Он не стал спрашивать «Кто тебя так?» – потому что боялся, что Стив не ответит. Он и сам бы себе не доверял. Но подтверждения этого не хотелось бы. Вместо этого он вытащил на свет божий мазь из листьев непроизносимого дерева, которую когда-то принесла местная знахарка.

Она тоже жила за чертой города, и порой Баки спрашивал себя – почему.

– О господи, как воняет. Пожалуйста, не надо, – взмолился Стив.

– А что? Подуть?

– Подуй, – сказал Стив. – И пройдет. И потом, ты ведь знал заклинание....

– Не помню, – зачем-то соврал Баки. Он не был уверен, что хижина не прослушивается. Несколько крупных насекомых он уже отправил в траву, но настолько развитая страна не могла не приберечь пару сюрпризов... 

Так что он просто склонился к ноге Стива и подул на кровоподтек. А потом – чувствуя, что это было неизбежно, – поцеловал его и прижался лбом к колену Стива.

А потом – таким же неизбежным жестом – ладонь Стива приземлилась ему на макушку, поглаживая. Он коротко выдохнул, потому что, сам того не понимая, ожидал осуждения. 

– Бак, – тихо сказал Стив. – Мы должны с этим разобраться, да?

– М-хм.

– Но не здесь.

– М-хм. 

– Я найду нам дом. Есть, в конце концов, страны, у которых нет договора выдачи со Штатами.

– М-хм. 

– Я найду дом и заберу тебя отсюда, и тогда... – Стив задохнулся, потому что Баки провел языком от его лодыжки до колена.

– И тогда...

Никто из них не договорил. Где-то в джунглях громко кричала ночная птица: «Где-ты, где-ты, где-ты».

Эпилог

– Капитан. Мы сделали все, как ты приказал.

Он не мог взять в толк, почему даже в этой чертовой африканской стране к нему относятся как к человеку, способному принимать решения. Более того – как к человеку, которому позволено их принимать. Что бы сказали журналисты, узнав, что американец распоряжается в африканской стране как у себя дома... Вот было бы веселье. 

О том, что творится дома, он до сих пор не знал. Со всей этой суетой – еще не связался; а если совсем начистоту – боялся связываться. 

– Выжившие собрались в храме. Они лучше себя чувствуют под защитой Баст.

Верно. Почему-то люди в таких ситуациях доверяют храмам. Хотя после того, что они с Баки видели в той маленькой церковке Орадура, Стив не мог уже воспринимать церковь как убежище. 

Они с Баки...

Прекрати. Ты не можешь сейчас сломаться.

– Капитан, – сказала Окойе, – наш новый шаман собирается вызывать Баст. Он хочет спросить ее, что нам теперь делать. Все там будут. Все хотят знать. Ты придешь?

– Да, Окойе. Через... пять минут. 

– Я могу послать тебе женщину, чтобы позаботилась о твоих ранах. 

– Спасибо, мэм, – машинально ответил Стив. – Не стоит беспокоиться.

– Как знаешь, Капитан. От главной раны тебя никто не спасет. Так же, как и всю Ваканду. Приходи. Наши старейшины говорят: переходи реку в толпе, и крокодил тебя не съест.

Он почти рассмеялся.

– Спасибо, мэм.

Генерал сложила руки в ритуальном жесте и исчезла. Стив остался в хижине. В хижине Баки – без Баки. 

Весь день прошел под заполошные крики детей и женщин – как назовут тех, у кого мужей разметало по ветру, пепельные вдовы? – в поиске выживших, в необходимых действиях в случае катастрофы... Стив на них собаку съел. Ваканда стала немного Нью-Йорком, немного Заковией – и в каком-то смысле спасением, потому что Стив знал, что делать.

Но теперь от него больше ничего не требовалось; теперь он сидел на неудобной койке, где все это время спал Баки. И не спросишь у него теперь: зачем эта койка. Зачем эти чертовы козы, которые тревожно блеяли за хижиной. Не скажешь: прости, что не забрал тебя раньше. Прости, что не нашел нам дом.

Дом остался один – вот этот, укрытый пальмовыми листьями, где на входе нужно сгибаться в три погибели, чтоб войти. Где все пахнет Баки, будто в следующую секунду он отодвинет завесу и спросит, какого черта Стив здесь делает и почему не пошел к озеру.

Только сейчас, неподвижно сидя на койке, Стив понимает, как сильно у него все болит. Танос и его подручные хорошо помяли ему ребра и все, что к ним прилагается; и хоть Стив и понимает, что нужен в храме, подняться у него нет сил. 

Ему больно.

И – хуже, чем в тот день, когда его вытащили из Потомака, потому что там у него появилась надежда; хуже, чем в тот день, когда он упал вместе с «Валькирией», потому что тогда он быстро и надолго заснул, думая, что по ту сторону сна встретится с Баки – сейчас он всем телом ощущает навалившуюся боль, зная, что теперь никто не придет.

Некому прочесть заклинание.


End file.
